Red
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: "Loving him was red."


**Unbeta'd**

* * *

He managed to find a projector. She thinks it's the one from the drive in but she doesn't question it. She's just happy that they're away from the drama even if it it's only for a few hours. They get to act like teenagers. They can breathe. They can laugh, joke around and make out without having to worry about anything.

She watches as his eyes close as she runs her hands through his hair. They were watching a film, she's not sure which one if she's being honest. They just put it on to make some noise in the quiet room. The film was long forgotten after the first five minutes.

His usual beanie is discarded along with their jackets and shoes by the wall. She likes seeing Jughead like this. Relaxed. There's no frown lines on his face. He looks like a normal teenager. She brings one hand forward and runs her fingers lightly across his face. She bites her lip before leaning down to kiss him.

She feels him smile into the kiss before she pulls away, her hands once again returning to his hair. Shifting slightly his head jostles around on her lap before he moves to sit up. He stretches, arms raising above his head and smiles at Betty. She smiles back.

She made an effort today. Not that she doesn't any other day but they had a date planned. Jughead kept it quiet, what they were going to do so she had to improvise. She kept her hair down and wore her favourite vest top with a pair of ripped jeans. He's rubbing off on her. In little ways. She's got one of his plaid shirts on too. She know's he likes it when she wears something of his. She knows just how much he likes it.

She smirks when she sees his neck. There's lipstick on the side, a trail of lipstick kisses running up and down. It's red so it stands out more against his skin, especially considering he's wearing a white shirt. A white shirt that is straining against his muscles. Muscles that have started to form since he started working for Fred Andrews after school. He's saving up. They're going to college soon.

She brings her hand up and tries to wipe away some of the lipstick that's more prominent. That just seems to make it worse though, it just smudges. His hand comes to rest where her's his on his neck and she looks at him. His eyes are shining.

"I love you." He says bringing her hand down from his neck. He intertwines their fingers together.

"I love you too Juggie." She watches as he runs his thumb across her knuckles. His smile widens when he hears her say those words. It's almost as if he doesn't believe that she's in front of him at times. That she's with him. She is though.

"I love you." She repeats. She takes her hand from his and cups his face. Leaning in she kisses the corner of his mouth.

He turns his head and kisses her palm before moving to stand up. She watches him pack everything away before shrugging into his jacket. It's then that she realises that they have to get back to reality. Back to Riverdale.

She sighs as she crawls towards him. Grabbing his beanie before he can she pulls it down onto her head and smiles up at him. He shakes her head at her before whipping it off of her head. She pouts at him as she stands up and slides into her flats. He kisses her quickly, the pout soon disappearing.

Once they're both ready he grabs hold of the projector case and takes her hand. They walk out of the room and go to hand the keys back to the girl behind the desk. Jughead thanks her. Betty rolls her eyes as he smirks over at her. Had she known that he was going to hire a room just outside of town at a loft she would have protested. This was however, one of the best dates that they'd had.

They start their walk back to town. Betty's stomach rumbles, loud enough for them to both laugh. She swats his arm and says that she's treating. They're going to Pop's. He doesn't argue. He never does when it comes to food.

Betty doesn't know when she got this lucky. All she knows is now when she looks at Jughead, she sees certainty. She sees love. She smirks, yeah. She can see love. The love she sees is red and it's smudged up his neck.


End file.
